


One-Shots Suggestions

by TheBlindAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comeback, F/F, F/M, I will be writing again, I've Returned, M/M, Multi, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindAngel/pseuds/TheBlindAngel
Summary: This is going to be a collection of ship pairings/groupings that I have. I'll try and post a new one every week or so, which is unlike me. I'm sorry I've been M.I.A. for almost two years, and I promise to at least be more active.





	1. My Return

This is going to be a collection of ship pairings/groupings that I have. I'll try and post a new one every week or so, which is unlike me. I'm sorry I've been M.I.A. for almost two years, and I promise to at least be more active.

Good news! I'm a part of crap-ton more fandoms, and I'm less cringey than I was before since I've practiced my writing a lot more. 

Another thing: I will be posting ships that are uncommon on Ao3, and you are free to send in requests for specific fandoms. I'll be posting a list of fandoms that I'll be writing for, and for each fandom, there will be a specific One-Shot collection story made for it. 

Pretty much, you won't see anything about Septiplier in the same one-shot collection as Payday 2, (unless I put them in it, for one reason or another.)

Some of you may remember me from the My Chemical Romance fanfic page.

Sadly, for some, I will not be writing anything for that fandom, unless it is just an action-fic. It feels weird shipping any of those guys together, now. So, I won't be writing romance for that fanbase. (Unless it's between the guys and their wives because they're honestly adorable together.)

So, send me requests! The next page will list my fandoms, and I'll add more fandoms as I go along!


	2. Ships I Can Write About (Just Comment If You Have A Suggestion!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the list of ships I can write about, feel free to request a one-shot or short story! I'm also taking requests for story scenarios, like a Grand theft auto V setting, or a high school au.
> 
> Just inbox me or leave a comment down below! <3

P.S, remember, you're always free to suggest a different ship that isn't listed here, and I am always willing to write a non-romantic short story. For example, if you wanted a Vanoss x Delirious friend-fic, I am /always/ willing to write that out.

 

**_Banana Bus Squad:_**  
H2OVanoss  
Daithi De Terror / Terror De Nogla  
Daithi De Lui / Daithi De Calibre  
Terrornuckel / Terrormoo  
Brycewrecker / OhmcQuaid  
Minicat / IAMiniLadd  
Krii7y  
BasicallyIDo407  
H2OVanToonz  
Cartoonz x Brock x Daithi x Terroriser x Lui x Reader

 

**_Other Youtubers:_**  
Septiplier  
Maybe(?) Pewdiecry, depends on if readers want it.

 

_**Hotline Miami:**_  
Jacket x Beard / Richard x Benjamin

 

**_Payday 2:_**  
Hoxton x Wolf / Wolfton  
Sokol x Jacket  
Sokol x Jacket x Benjamin  
Houston x Hoxton / Hoxton-ception

 

**_Life Is Strange:_**  
Max x Chloe  
Warren x Max

 

_**Supernatural:**_  
Castiel x Dean / Destiel

 


End file.
